The present invention is directed to a method and compositions for controlling zoological and plant growth. More specifically, the invention is directed to a method and composition for controlling and inhibiting the growth of aquatic and marine plants and animals such as mollusks, dinoflagellates and algae.
The discovery in the Summer of 1988 of the Eurasian zebra mussel Dressiness polymorph in the Great Lakes of North America represents one of the most significant events in the history of aquatic biological invasion. However, this was not the first event of a non-indigenous species entering into U.S. water. Earlier, the spiny water flea Bythotrephes cedarstroemi and the ruffe Gymnocephalus cernuus had entered the United States from ballast water of European ports. It was soon discovered that zebra mussel had also entered the US via ballast water of European origin.
Since the summer of 1988, there have been a number of aquatic species that have entered into the United States via ballast water taken from ports of other countries. It is estimated that several hundred organisms have been introduced into the U.S. via ballast water and/or other mechanisms, not limited to fisheries and ocean or coastal currents. As such, the integrity of the coastal waters of the United States and the Great Lakes basin has been substantially threatened by the increased rate of aquatic species introduction from other countries.
Prior to 1880, various methods for controlling ballast in ships were used. In fact, many streets in coastal towns are paved with stones once used for ship ballast. However, shortly before the turn of the century, water as ballast soon replaced these older methods of stabilizing ships. The rate of invasions by non-indigenous aquatic species rose dramatically since the turn of the century, with much of this being attributed to shipping. As transoceanic travel increased, so to has the inadvertent introduction of non-indigenous species that threaten natural waterways. This is a result of the diverse array of organisms that are able to survive the transoceanic travel in ship ballast water, sea chests, and on ship hulls. Of these, the ballast water of ships is one of the primary mechanisms by which organisms have invaded US waters.
Ballast water consists of either fresh or salt water that is pumped into a vessel to help control its maneuverability as well as trim, stability, and buoyancy. The water used for ballast may be taken at various points during the voyage including the port of departure or destination. Container ships may make as many as 12 port visits/ballast exchanges during a single round-the-world journey. Any planktonic species or larvae that is near the ballast intake may be taken up and transported to the next port of destination. Globally, an estimated 10 billion tons of ballast water are transferred each year. Each ship may carry from a few hundred gallons (about 2 metric tons) to greater than 100,000 metric tons depending on the size and purpose. More than 640 tons of ballast water arrive in the coastal waters of the United States every hour.
The risk of invasion through ballast water has risen dramatically in the past 20 years as a result of larger vessels being used to transport greater amounts of material into and out of the U.S. It is estimated that between 3000-10,000 species of plants and animals are transported daily around the world. In regard to those materials being brought into the U.S., it is of interest to note that materials which contain animals, fruits, vegetables, etc., must be inspected by the United States Department of Agriculture in order to satisfy requirements that potentially harmful non-indigenous species are excluded. The irony is that the ship may be able to release ballast water that has been contaminated with a non-indigenous species. It is through this mechanism that several hundred species have been introduced into the United States.
The U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service currently estimates that the annual cost to the North American economy due to the introduction of non-indigenous species is more than $100 billion. While ballast water only accounts for a minor proportion of these introductions, the cost still runs to tens of billions of dollars in terms of industrial dislocation, clean-up, loss of product and loss of fisheries and other natural resources.
As noted above, one of the most notorious species introduced in the Great Lakes of North America is the Eurasian zebra mussel Dreissena polymorpha, which has become a major threat to inland water supplies from both a recreational and commercial aspect. Unfortunately, their range now extends from the Great Lakes to Louisiana and estimated economic losses are estimated at more than $4 billion for the calendar year 1999. This species is particularly prolific and a reproducing female can expel more than 40,000 fertile eggs per season which, upon hatching, may be found in colonies in excess of one hundred thousand per square meter. Furthermore, the colonies attach themselves to underwater structures that include, amongst others, water intake pipes, from which they can be readily disseminated into other environments, ship hulls, debris such as discarded automobile tires, sunken ships, and discarded metal drums. Established colonies often reach a thickness of 20 cm.
Of particular importance is the clogging of water intake pipes by zebra mussels that have a devastating industrial effect, especially in such uses as power plants, where there is a specific need for reliable water flow rates. Certain power plants have recorded a 50% water flow rate reduction following infestation and, in addition, zebra mussels appear to secrete substances, both in the living and dead state, that cause ferrous metal pipes to degrade. An associated problem also occurs in pipes that supply potable water because even following purification treatment, the water has an off flavor. This is attributed not only to the substances released by the living mussels, but especially by those that have died and are decaying. The latter most probably produce polyamines, such as cadaverine, which has a particularly obnoxious odor associated with decaying proteins and is most often noted in decaying meat.
Other detrimental environmental effects are the result of zebra mussel infestations both directly and indirectly. Of a direct nature are the effects on phytoplankton. Zebra mussels feed on phytoplankton, which are a source of food for fish, especially in lakes and ponds, thereby increasing the photosynthetic efficiency for other aquatic weed species because of increased clarity of the water. This has been shown to have dramatic effects on energy flow and food chains in some waters. Some fish species are threatened. The walleye, for example, thrives in cloudy water and it is generally believed by environmentalists that, increased water clarity resulted from zebra mussel activity will lead to the demise of that industry, presently estimated to be $900 million per year. Large-scale, multi-billion dollar degradations in native Great Lakes fisheries are already being felt as a result of competition from non-fishable species such as the Eurasian ruffe (Gymnocephalus cernuus) and the round goby (Proterorhinus marmoratus), which have been introduced through ballast water in the last two decades.
As a result of its feeding preferences, zebra mussels may radically alter the species composition of the algal community such that potentially harmful species may become abundant. An example is Microcystis, a blue-green alga of little nutritive value and capable of producing toxins which can cause gastrointestinal problems in humans. There are records of Microcystis blooms in Lake Erie and adjacent waterways. Toxic dinoflagellates such as Prorocentrum, Gymnodinium, Alexandrium and Gonyaulax often appear as blooms, sometimes known as xe2x80x9cred tidesxe2x80x9d, in many parts of the world. Apart from causing serious (sometimes fatal) ailments in several vertebrate consumers, including humans, several of these organisms have had devastating effects on shellfish industries in several countries and it is now accepted that ballast-water introductions were responsible in many of these cases.
Reports of the introduction of the cholera bacterium, Vibrio cholera, to the Gulf coast of the United States have now been traced to the importation of this species associated with planktonic copepod (crustacean) vectors in ballast water arriving at Gulf coast ports from South America. This, in turn, had been transported from Europe to South American ports by similar means.
As a result of the introduction of non-indigenous species into the United States, and in order to reduce the possibility of the introduction of other organisms in the future, in 1990 the US Congress passed an act known as Public Law 101-646 xe2x80x9cThe Nonindigenous Aquatic Nuisance Prevention and Control Actxe2x80x9d under the xe2x80x9cNational Ballast Water Control Programxe2x80x9d which it mandates, among other things, studies in the control of the introduction of aquatic pests into the US. These control measures may include UV irradiation, filtration, altering water salinity, mechanical agitation, ultrasonic treatment, ozonation, thermal treatment, electrical treatment, oxygen deprivation, and chemical treatment as potential methods to control the introduction of aquatic pests.
Numerous methods and compositions have been proposed to control and inhibit the growth of various marine plants and animals. In particular, a number of compositions have been proposed to treat water and various surfaces having infestation of zebra mussels. Examples of various compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,851,408, 5,160,047, 5,900,157 and 5,851,408.
These prior compositions and methods, although somewhat effective, have not been able to completely control the introduction of aquatic pests that include marine plants and animals into waterways. Accordingly there is a continuing need in the industry for the improved control of marine plants and animals.
The present invention is directed to a method of controlling aquatic plant growth by aquatic pests and zoological growth, and particularly aquatic pests that include mollusks, dinoflagellates and algae. One aspect of the invention is directed to a method and composition for treating water to control the growth of aquatic and marine plants, animals and microorganisms and for treating plants to control the growth of certain animals.
Accordingly a primary object of the invention is to provide a method and composition for treating water to kill or inhibit growth of mollusks, dinoflagellates and algae.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of treating water to control the growth of marine plants and animals using at least one active compound in an effective amount to be toxic to the aquatic pest plant or animal species being treated without harming the native species of plants and animals.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of treating ballast water in ships to control the transport of mollusks, dinoflagellates and algae pests by treating the ballast water with an effective amount of an active compound.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of treating water in an intake pipe of a water system to control the growth of plants, animals and microorganisms.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of treating ballast water to control the growth of zebra mussels and other aquatic organisms.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of treating ballast water with a toxic amount of an active compound that when discharged into a body of water, the active compound is diluted to a non-toxic concentration.
Another object of the invention to provide a method of inhibiting growth and killing adult zebra mussels, zebra mussel larvae, oyster larvae, algal phytoplankton Isochrysis galbana, Neochloris, chlorella, toxic dinoflagellates (e.g. Prorocentrum), marine and freshwater protozoans and bacteria, adult and larval copepods (vectors of Vibrio Cholera) and other planktonic crustaceans, e.g., Artemia salina, fish larvae and eggs by treating the water with an effective amount of at least one active compound.
A further object of the invention is to provide active compounds for the treatment of ballast water, as biocidal additives to marine paints, and as agrochemicals for applying to plants for controlling snails and slugs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of treating waste water from industrial and municipal sources to kill or control the growth of plant, animal and microorganisms.
The objects of the invention are attained by providing a method of inhibiting the growth of mollusks, dinoflagellates and algae comprising the step of exposing said mollusks, dinoflagellates and algae to an effective amount of at least one compound selected from the group consisting of quinones, anthraquinones, naphthoquinones, quinine, warfarin, coumarins, amphotalide, cyclohexadiene-1,4-dione, phenidione, pirdone, sodium rhodizonate, apirulosin and thymoquinone.
The objects of the invention are further attained by providing a method of inhibiting the growth of mollusks, dinoflagellates and algae on a substrate comprising the step of coating said substrate with a coating composition containing a growth inhibiting amount of at least one compound selected from the group consisting of quinones, anthraquinones, naphthalenedione, quinine, coumarins, amphotalide, cyclohexadiene-1,4-dione, phenidione, pirdone, sodium rhodizonate, apirulosin and thymoquinone.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as described fully in the following detailed description of the invention.
The present invention is directed to a method of treating water and aquatic environments to control the growth of aquatic and marine pests plants and animals and for treating plants to control zoological growth. In particular, one aspect of the invention is directed to a method of treating water to kill or inhibit the growth of aquatic and marine pests plants, animals, and microorganisms, particularly non-indigenous plants, animals and microorganisms in water.
In its broadest form, the invention is directed to a method wherein planktonic and suspended aquatic pest organisms that occur in water and ballasted into a ship are treated to control or inhibit their growth. Organisms that can be treated by the method of the invention include bacteria, viruses, protists, fungi, molds, plants, and some animals and microorganisms. In addition, parasites, pathogens, and symbionts of these organisms can also become part of the ship""s ballast and are treated by the method of the invention to inhibit growth. These aquatic pests include, but are not limited to,:
1) Holoplanktonic organisms such as phytoplankton (diatoms, dinoflagellates, blue-green algae, nanoplankton, and picoplankton) and zooplankton jellyfish, comb jellies, hydrozoan, polychaete worms, rotifers, planktonic gastropods, snails, copedods, isopods, mysids, krill, arrow worms, and pelagic tunicates), and fish.
2) Meroplanktonic Organisms such as Phytoplankton (propagules of benthic plants) and Zooplankton (larvae of benthic invertebrates such as sponges, sea anemones, corals, mollusks, mussels, clams, oysters, and scallops).
3) Demersal organisms such as small crustaceans
4) Tychoplanktonic organisms such as flatworms, polychaetes, insect larvae, mites and nematodes.
5) Benthic organisms such as leaches, insect larvae and adults.
6) Floating, Detached Biota such as sea grass, sea weed, and marsh plants.
7) Fish and shellfish diseases, pathogens, and parasites.
The method of the invention for controlling plant and zoological pest growth is carried out by adding a plant or animal controlling amount of an active compound to the water. The effective amount of the active compound to be added will depend, in part, on the particular compound and the species of plant or animal being treated. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d refers to an amount that is able to kill the target species or inhibit growth of the target species. The method for treating water to kill a target aquatic pest plant or animal introduces the active compound to the water in the amount of at least about 500 ppb (parts per billion). In embodiments, the active compound is added in amounts of about 500 ppb to about 500 ppm (parts per million), and preferably within the range of 500 ppb to about 200 ppm. Generally, the amount of the active compound will range from about 1 ppm to about 200 ppm.
The active compounds of the invention are particularly suitable for treating ballast water of ships to inhibit or prevent the release of non-indigenous plants, animals or microorganisms to a body of water. The method basically comprises adding an effective amount of the active compound to the ballast water of a ship and treating the target aquatic pest plants, animals or microorganisms contained in the water for sufficient time to kill the target aquatic pest plants, animals or microorganisms. The water can then be discharged to the body of water. In preferred embodiments, the active compound is added to the ballast water at a concentration that is effective in controlling the plant or animal growth in the ballast water and is sufficiently low to be diluted to a non-toxic level when discharged to a body of water to avoid or minimize harm to the indigenous species of plants and animals.
One preferred embodiment of the invention is directed to a method of killing or inhibiting the growth of mollusks, dinoflagellates and/or algae by exposing the mollusks, dinoflagellates and/or algae to an effective amount of a quinone, anthraquinone, naphthalenedione, or mixture thereof. The method is effective in inhibiting the growth of mussels, and particularly zebra mussels, and zebra mussel larvae, as well as other bivalves by applying the active compound to the water in an effective amount.
The active compounds are particularly effective in controlling the growth of macroinvertebrates, such as mollusks, crustaceans, sponges, annelids, bryozoans and tunicates. Examples of mollusks that can be effectively controlled are mussels, such as zebra mussels, clams, including asiatic clams, oysters and snails. Compounds that are particularly effective in controlling macroinvertebrates include 2,3-methoxy-5-methyl-1,4-benzoquinone, 2-methyl-1,4-naphthalenedione, 2-methyl-5-hydroxy-1,4-naphthalenedione, 2-methyl-2-sodium metabisulfite-1,4-naphthalenedione, 3-methyl-1,8-dihydroxyanthraquinone, 2-methyl-anthraquinone, 1,2-dihydroxyanthraquinone, 1,4-naphthalenedione, and mixtures thereof. These compounds are also effective in controlling the growth of dinoflagellates. In one embodiment of the invention, mollusks, dinoflagellates and algae are treated to inhibit growth by applying an effective amount of compound selected from the group consisting of, 2,3-methoxy-5-methyl-1,4-benzoquinone, 2-methyl-1,4-naphthalenedione, and mixtures thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, mussels, and particularly zebra mussels and zebra, mussel larvae, are treated to kill or inhibit their growth by exposing the zebra mussels to a toxic amount of a molluskocide compound selected from the group consisting of 2,3-methoxy-5-methyl-1,4-benzoquinone, 2-methyl-5-hydroxy-1,4-naphthalenedione, 2-methyl-1,4-naphthalenedione, 2-methyl-2-sodium metabisulfite-1,4-naphthalenedione, 3-methyl-1,8-dihydroxyanthraquinone, 2-methylanthraquinone, and mixtures thereof. In a further embodiment, these active compounds are incorporated as an active compound into a solid or liquid bait for agricultural use to kill or inhibit the growth of snails and slugs. The bait can be a standard bait as known in the art. In other embodiments, the active compound is formed into a solution or dispersion and applied directly to the plant in an effective amount to treat the plant for controlling snails and slugs.
In further embodiments, the target aquatic pests being treated are selected from the group consisting of bacteria, e.g., Vibrio spp, Cyanobacteria (blue-green algae), protozoans, e.g. Crytosporidium, Giardia, Naeglaria, algae, e.g., Pyrrophyta (dinoflagellates, e.g. Gymnodinium, Alexandrium, Pfiesteria, Gonyaulax Glenodinium (including encysted forms)), Cryptophyta, Chrysophyta, Porifera (sponges), Platyheiminthes (flat-worms, e.g., Trematoda, Cestoda, Turbellaria), Pseudocoelomates (e.g., Rotifers, Nematodes), Annelid worms (e.g., polychaetes, oligochates), Mollusks (e.g., Gastropods, e.g., polmonate snails; Bivalves, e.g., Crassostrea (oysters), Mytilus (blue mussels), Dreissena (zebra mussels), Crustaceans, larval-adult forms of copepods, ostracods, mysids, gammarids, larval forms of decapods, and Larval teleost fish.
The method of the invention in a first embodiment adds an effective amount of at least one marine plant and animal growth inhibiting compound to the water to be treated. The active compound is selected from the group consisting of a quinone, naphthalenedione, anthraquinone, and mixtures thereof. The quinones have the formula 
where R1 is hydrogen, methyl, hydroxy or methoxy group;
R2 is hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl, methoxy or xe2x80x94NO2 group;
R3 is hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl or methoxy group; and
R4 is hydrogen, methyl, methoxy, hydroxy, or xe2x80x94NO2 group.
Examples of quinones found to be effective in controlling or inhibiting plant and animal growth in water include 1,4,benzoquinone (quinone), 2,5-dihydroxy 3,6-dinitro-p-benzoquinone (nitranilic acid), 2,6-dimethoxybenzoquinone, 3-hydroxy-2-methoxy-5-methyl-p-benzoquinone (fumagatin), 2-methylbenzoquinone (toluquinone), tetrahydroxy-p-benzoquinone (tetraquinone), 2,3-methoxy-5-methyl-1,4-benzoquinone, 2,3-methoxy-5-methyl-1,4-benzoquinone, and mixtures thereof. In further embodiments, the quinone can be a ubiquinone having the formula 
where n is an integer from 1 to 12. A particularly preferred ubiquinone has the formula above where n=10. In further embodiments, the ubiquinone has the above formula where n=6 to 10 and n is an integer.
In the embodiments where the marine plant and animal inhibiting composition is a naphthalenedione, the naphthalenedione has the formula 
wherein R1 is hydrogen, hydroxy or methyl group;
R2 is hydrogen, methyl, sodium bisulfate, chloro, hydroxy, acetonyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl or 2-oxypropyl group;
R3 is hydrogen, methyl, chloro, methoxy, hydroxy or 3-methyl-2-butenyl group;
R4 is hydrogen or methoxy group;
R5 is hydrogen, hydroxy or methyl group;
R6 is hydrogen or hydroxy group.
Examples of naphthoquinones include 1,4-naphthalenedione, 2-methyl-5-hydroxy-1,4-naphthalenedione(plumbagin), 2-methyl-1,4-naphthalenedione(Vitamin K3), 2-methyl-2 sodium metabisulfite-1,4-naphthalenedione, 6,8-dihydroxy benzoquinone, 2,7-dimethyl-1-4-naphthalenedione (chimaphilia), 2,3-dichloro-1,4-naphthalenedione (dichlorine), 3-acetonyl-5,8-dihydroxy-6-methoxy-1,4-naphthalenedione (javanicin), 2-hydroxy-3-(3-methyl-2-butenyl)-1,4 naphthalenedione (lapachol), pirdone, and 2-hydroxy-3-methyl-1,4-naphthalenedione (phthiocol).
The anthraquinones have the formula 
wherein R1 is hydrogen, hydroxy or chloro;
R2 is hydrogen, methyl, chloro, hydroxy, carbonyl, or carboxyl group;
R3 is hydrogen or methyl group;
R4 is hydrogen;
R5 is hydrogen or hydroxyl group;
R6 and R7 are hydrogen; and
R8 is hydrogen or hydroxyl group.
Examples of anthraquinones that are suitable for treating water to control or inhibit marine plant and animal growth include 9,10 anthraquinone, 1,2-dihydroxyanthraquinone (alizarin), 3-methyl-1,8-dihydroxyanthraquinone, anthraquinone-2-carboxylic acid, 1-chloroanthraquinone, 2-methyl-anthraquinone, and 1-5 dihydroxyanthraquinone, 2-chloroanthraquinone.
Other compounds that can be used to control plant, animal, and microorganism growth either alone or in combination with each other and the quinones, naphthalenedione, and anthraquinones noted above include 9,10-dihydro-9-oxoanthracene (anthrone), 6xe2x80x2-methoxycinchonan-9-ol (quinine), 4-hydroxy-3-(3-oxo-1-phenyl butyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-2-one (warfarin), 2H-1-benzopyran-2-one (coumarin), 7-hydroxy-4-methylcoumarin, 4-hydroxy-6-methylcoumarin, 2[5-(4-aminophenoxy)pentyl]-1H isoindole 1,3-(2H)-dione (amphotalide), sodium rhdixonate, 2-phenyl-1,3-indandione (phenindione), 2,5 dihydroxy-3-undecyl-2,5 cyclohexadiene, spirulosin and thymoquinone.
The active compounds of the invention are also effective in methods of treating water for various plant facilities that utilize water from a lake, river or other body of water. The intake and outlet pipes often become restricted or blocked from excessive plant and animal growth. The zebra mussel, for example, is known to attach itself to water intake and outlet pipes and restrict the flow of water through the pipe. Similarly, almost all underwater structures can experience excessive build-up of zebra mussels. An effective amount of the compounds are added to the water at the location of plant or animal growth to kill or inhibit growth of the plant or animal. The compounds can be used to treat, for example, heat exchangers, sewage treatment systems, food and beverage processing plants, and pulp and paper mills. In further embodiments of the invention, the compounds are used to treat water in power plant intake and outlet pipes, canary cooling canals, water softening plants, sewage effluent, evaporative condensers, air wash water, canary and food processing water, and brewery pasteurizing water. The active compounds are applied to the structure using standard dispensing devices and dispensing methods as known in the art. The active compound can be dispensed as a single dose or over a period of time to maintain a desired concentration necessary to inhibit growth of the target species.
In a preferred embodiment, at least one of the active compounds is added to the water to maintain a toxic level of the compound for a sufficient time to kill or inhibit growth of marine plants and/or animals or prevent hatching of fish eggs. Although the invention is primarily directed to treating ballast water of ships prior to discharge, the compounds can be used to treat surfaces and environments that normally support certain plant, animal, and microorganism species. In one embodiment, the compounds can be incorporated into a coating or paint composition as known in the art. The paint or coating composition can be applied to a surface, such as the hull of a boat, to prevent the plants and animals from growing and adhering to the surface. The coating composition contains an effective amount of at least one active compound to control or inhibit plant and animal growth on the coated surface. The coating composition can further be applied to intake pipes, ship chests, anchors, and other underwater structures.
The paint or coating composition can be conventional marine paint containing various polymers or polymer-forming components. Examples of suitable components including acrylic esters, such as ethyl acrylate and butyl acrylate, and methacrylic esters, such as methyl methacrylate and ethyl methacrylate. Other suitable components include 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate and dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate that can be copolymerized with another vinyl monomer, such as styrene. The paint contains an effective amount of at least one active compound to inhibit plant an animal growth on a painted substrate. In embodiments of the invention, the active compound is included in an amount to provide a concentration of the active compound at the surface of the coating of at least 500 ppb, and preferably about 1 ppm to 500 ppm to provide a plant and animal controlling amount of the active compound on the surface of the paint coating.